roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allaxe/Auva Citymaster
The Auva CityMaster, '''formerly the '''Allaxe CityMaster is a transit bus made by Aeuri, available as a single or double deck bus. It revolutionized ROBLOX transportation, since it was the only bus that ran on the DynamicKZ software (and the first with a realistic steering system). It was also the first free bus with an editable route sign and keyboard-controlled functions, making it a success with customers, which helped spawn the public Roblox bus industry. First generation (2015) The first generation Allaxe CityMaster was introduced at the Independent Motor Show in 2015, along with the Iro Kei car and the Iridium SUV. The first-generation Allaxe CityMaster was released to the public on January 6, 2015. The bus was equipped with the SS3 steering system, LED lights and was very low to the ground. The CityMaster proved successful, with many people taking the model. Second generation (2015) In late 2015, the second generation CityMaster was released, replacing the first generation unit. This bus features larger, wider wheels and is higher off the ground, making it easier to drive. The bus maintained the same body from the first generation. At the same time, its top speed was increased to 124 sps. Rebranded as an Auva (2016) The 2016 CityMaster was rebranded as an Auva model, following the shutdown of Allaxe Automotive and takeover of the product line by Auva Automotive. The route sign's LED board was changed from orange to green (to represent a flip-dot display). With this update, the bus' headlights were redesigned to feature adaptive ones, which can change for the turn signal. The vehicle also received its reverse gear after the re-brand. Due to FE/PGS implementation in July 2018, most of the CityMaster's features broke (route sign, turn signals, kneeling, etc.) as the bus is not compatible with these requirements. However, it can still move but new operators will have to remove the route sign or update the turn signals. Specifications and Features * Top speed: 124 SPS * 3 doors, openable by stopping engine or pressing Y on keyboard * GUI displaying speed, controls, dashboard and route sign editor * Drive/Reverse gear selector (hold LShift+S to change gears) * Functioning route sign that can be changed from the GUI, green-coloured LED (colour can be changed)- broken as of mid-2018 * Vehicle cannot move if doors are opened * Available as left-hand drive or as right-hand drive Seating capacity * Single deck model: 22 (no standees) * Double deck model: 44 (no standees) Operators *10 Transit Commission: operated the only CNG models- they were modified from the prototype (first generation) model and had a custom sound file. They also ran the double-deck version in early 2015 as well as a test unit on the ATS drive software.The CNG units have been retired due to a physics issue as of early 2018. *Roblox City Transit Commission *AE Coach Bus Transit (operates the + and Normal models) Did you know? * The reverse gear was not available on the 2015 model. To stop the bus, drivers had to be precise with the controls or open the doors, or stop the engine. * By holding S while driving the 2016 model, you activate the brakes, not the reverse gear. * Many versions of the CityMaster have been created, such as a CNG (Compressed Natural Gas) bus and a bus without route signs and modified chassis. * The prototype bus had a limited top speed of 70 SPS and was painted orange. * The original bus had an orange LED route sign. * The chassis has been rebuilt. * The route sign turns off when the engine is stopped. * There is a variant using Avanta's ATS system as controls. * Due to the Filtering Enabled requirement, only doors, kneeling, gear shifting and basic lighting work. Category:Buses Category:Vehicles made by Auva Automotive Category:Vandalized target